Lost in the Darkness
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: JA/AU/Dark Obi-Wan (Oh the possiblities)COMPLETED APRIL 13!!!Five years ago Obi-Wan disappeard and now after all those years of searching Qui-Gon finds him but is it too late to save Obi-Wan wfrom the Darkness?
1. once upon a dream

Title: Lost in the Darkness

Author: Felicia Zezili

Rating: R  (violence, strong language)

Category: MAJOR AU, angst and emotional and physical torture non-slash…oh yeah and semi dark Obi-Wan

Summary: 5 years ago Obi-Wan disappeared. Now While on a mission with Tahl and Bant, Qui-Gon finds Obi-Wan but now that he has found his Padawan can he save from the darkness?

Author's notes #1:  This story is dark. It was for this "Exploring the other side" thing presented by general Kenobi I don't know if anyone heard of it. If you haven't it was where people wrote stories or did art or just voiced an opinion about Obi-Wan joining the Dark side.  Anyway during the two weeks that this little program was up I mess up my computer and by the time I got it back it was over and I never got the chance to post it. And since I took all this time to write it I might as well post it right?  

Time frame: kind of jumps back and forth. From flashbacks with Obi-Wan age 15 and present time Obi-Wan age twenty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (as if you didn't know) or any of the characters from star Wars (again a big surprise.) I do own however 

Archive: If you want it just have to askJ 

**Warning** Remember how I said that "To lose ones faith" was my cruelest Obi-Torture story? Well I think this one bumps it down to second. There is much Obi-torture both physical and emotional in this story.  The torture as always with me is graphic and if that bothers anyone Just leave now.  

Spoilers: Probably some references to JA#1 through JA#13 

Author's notes #2:  I had at least four ideas for the beginning of this I was first going to go with after Tahl died but I already did a story with that kind of format and I didn't read those other two books about after Tahl's death. Then I was gonna do it after JA #2 when Qui-Gon had first taken Obi-Wan as his Padawan and still suffering from Xanatos' betrayal but that was too early in the series for the kind of close father/son kind of bond I wanted Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to have. Then I was going to try in the middle of JA#7 but that was still to early I felt. So finally I decided that I'll do it when he's fifteen cause they just skipped that age in the series so everything up to JA #13 happened. 

Quick note: ~ = Dream sequences (can you get the feeling I love them?)

                    // = Communicating threw the force 

                    ** = Flash backs 

Chapter 1

Once upon a dream

~_A black abyss surrounded him. It didn't matter which way he went because there was no escape from it. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He turned and stood face to face with Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said overjoyed I had been so long since he had last seen his padawan and now he stood right before him. "Obi-Wan where have you been?"  Obi-wan just smiled. Qui-Gon tried to reach out and touch Obi-Wan but his hand past right through the young Jedi. "What the…" Then Obi-Wan disappeared before his eyes. Qui-Gon desperately reached out for him. There was no way he was going to loose him again! But then the abyss swallowed up Qui-Gon. ~ _

Qui-Gon Jinn awoke with a start. He immediately sat up in bed looking around frantically. He wasn't usually so shaken by a dream but this one was different. He thought he had finally found Obi-Wan again. Such a pleasant fiction. 

Qui-Gon looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was 4:30 AM there was no way he would be able to fall back asleep. His mind was too active at the moment. He got out of bed and walked out into the common room. He looked over to the other side of the common room were the entrance to Obi-Wan's room was. Even after 5 years Qui-Gon still found it difficult to go in that room. 

The Jedi Master sighed heavily and then walked over to his favorite chair, which faced the window that gave a breathtaking view of Coruscant. Even at this early hour the traffic outside was busy. He smiled as he remembered how Obi-Wan would sometimes love to just sit and watch the business of this small section of the planet wide city. _Oh Obi-Wan how could I have ignored the warnings that were right in front of me. How could I have let you down like this? _Qui-Gon gazed out into the city as the memories of that fateful day of Obi-Wan's disappearance had occurred. 

                                                     (5 years earlier)

**Qui-Gon could not seem to get the annoying nagging feeling in the back of his mind to shut up. He had no idea what was causing it. Maybe the message that he had received from the council earlier could be attributed to it. 

The Jedi Master looked over at the desk where the message sat. How on slip of paper could cause him such unease was amazing. He shook his head. It had been more then 2 decades yet the aftermath caused by the mission to Eshkol was still going on.  

The mission had been a failure from the start. There was a bloody civil war going on between the two different species that inhabited the planet the Nata and the Mai. After one particularly bloody battle where both sides experienced considerable loses. The leaders of the two groups agreed to meet for peace talks and asked the Jedi to mediate the meeting. Because of the hostile environment that Council sent only two Masters and asked the Padawans to remain behind. Qui-Gon and Master Nella Kolya were the two Masters sent. 

A few days into the peace treaty meeting and the tension began to build. The Nata being very untrusting of the Mai believed that the Mai had convinced the Jedi to seeing their view. The Nata attacked early on morning catching everyone by surprise. They captured Qui-Gon and Nella demanding that they contact the senate and plead their case to them. When the two Jedi refused and try to explain that the senate would probably not even listen the Nata became furious and planned to execute the two Jedi the next day. 

Qui-Gon and Nella knew that they would have to make their escape that night. They had been doing fairly well but then things took an unexpected turn. The were ambushed and Nella was shot and critically wounded. She told Qui-Gon to leave her and save himself. Explaining to the reluctant Master that she was already a goner. Why risk his life for that. And with a heavy heart Qui-Gon left Nella behind. 

When Qui-Gon had made it back to the temple everyone said that there was nothing he could have done and no one blamed him. Well no except Master Nella's apprentice Ramla. Ramla could not accept that her Master had no chance of survival and believed that Qui-Gon could have gotten her out of there. Ramla's anger consumed her and a few weeks after the events on Eshkol Ramla left the order but not before promising that she would avenge her Master and make all those involved in her death pay dearly. 

The message that Qui-Gon had received was word that Nata delegates that had been at the peace talks and were suspected to being behind the attack, were on a ship that had been had been destroyed. Later the council received a message from an unknown sender reading '_The day of Payment has come.' _

Someone calling his name interrupted Qui-Gon's train of thought. 

"Master?" Qui-Gon looked and saw his Padawan standing at the door to their Apartment. "I'm heading out with Bant and Garen okay? I'll be back in 2 hours." Qui-Gon nodded then turned his gaze back to the message. He heard the familiar sound of he door opening and closing. That nagging feeling was getting more intense but Qui-Gon still pay little attention to it.   

                                     (2 hours later) 

Qui-Gon was now sitting on the couch in the common room, reading from his data pad. The nagging feeling had stopped a half hour ago and Qui-Gon had thought nothing of. Until a warning from the force came screaming for attention. 

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet and quickly scanned the room but there was nothing. Then a wave of pain came over Qui-Gon. It was so great that it drove the big Jedi to his knees. As he pain cleared away Qui-Gon got to his feet again. He realized the pain was not his own and it could have only come from one other person. "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said under his breath and then ran out of the apartment only to run into Tahl who had been coming to see him. Her gold/green eyes were filled with worry. 

"Qui-Gon! Hurry Obi-Wan and Garen are in trouble!" Tahl said as she pulled Qui-Gon to follow her. "Bant contacted me and said on there way back they ran into a group beating up someone and when they tried to stop it the men turned their aggression to them! Bant got away to get help!" Tahl explained as they ran. 

Once they reached the alley where Bant had said they would find them. The first thing they saw was Garen lying on the ground oblivious to the world around him. Bant kneeled by him and there was another person leaning against the wall. He must have been whom the group was beating first. But there was no sign of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon looked around frantically. Obi-Wan was gone! **

Qui-Gon put his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid! 

Why hadn't he paid attention to his feelings and trusted them like he had been taught to do. He had been focusing on his anxieties. Something he was always correcting his Padawan about. Maybe he should have taken his own advice. 

After Obi-Wan disappeared Qui-Gon began a frantic search refusing to give up. Even when the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months and the months turned to years. His friends Tahl and Mace told him that he needed to move on but he couldn't move on. 

He drove himself into self-isolation going on mission after mission and keeping the search up in between. The only reason that he was back at the temple was because of an injury that he had acquired on his last mission. But now the injury was healed and Qui-Gon was ready to head back out. Obi-Wan was out there somewhere and Qui-Gon would find him.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. weathered

Chapter 2

Weathered 

Akil fort on the planet Dolk located on the Outer Rim territories was once a military base for the Republic, before the Crime boss Runihura had occupied it. The man that the republic had put in charge was a fool and it was said that the only reason he got to his high-ranking status was because of family connections. Those factors and other had made it fairly easy for Runihura's well-armed and well-trained men to take control. _Not to mention that they had a Jedi on their side._ Jet Koyla a female Resi with royal blue scaly skin and long blood red hair that was tied back in a braid, thought to herself as she worked on the under belly of a transport that had just returned from a raid. Jet had been a solider for the military basebut when Runihura's men had come she was taken prisoner and now worked as a mechanic. 

Also in the hanger with jet was Dek a male Jokian with incredible strength but also a fiery temper, was unloading that cargo from the raid. 

Suddenly there was a load crash that made Jet jump. She slide out from under the ship and stood. 

"Dek what the hell is your problem!?" She shouted. Dek looked over at her. "This is an insult!" Dek shouted back indicating the ship and cargo. "I'm a fighter! I deserve to be out there! Not in here unloading the cargo!" Jet rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop your bitchin'. You would be out there if you hadn't gotten all trigger happy and shot one of your own! Kenobi wasn't to happy about that." Jet said then returned back to her work but Dek continued his ranting. 

"Screw Kenobi, that Jedi asshole! What makes him so damn special? He's a prisoner just like we are. No matter how much freedom he thinks he has Runihura still controls him." 

"Is that so Dek?" a new voice said. Dek turned and Jet sat up to see Twenty-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi standing at the entrance of the hanger. Obi-Wan began to walk closer. "You know Dek if your gonna talk about me you could at least have the decency to say it to my face." Obi-wan said coldly. Dek found that he could not form the words to say. The he couldn't breath. Dek's throat clenched and his lungs convulsed. He turned panicking eyes towards Obi-Wan who just stood there with his arms flooded and his face showing no emotion. 

 "Kenobi!" Hondo, the second in command, who had just entered the hanger called. Obi-Wan turned slightly and looked over at Hondo's direction. "Runihura wants to speak with you." Obi-Wan turned and began to walk towards the exit but not before he released his grasp on Dek. 

The Jokian fell to his knees and began to gasp for the precious oxygen that his lungs had been deprived of. He looked up at the departing Obi-Wan. _One of these days…_He thought to himself. 

Obi-Wan walked down the dimly light hallways that lead to Runihura's office. The woman had a pretty large organization going for her. She controlled several of the surrounding planets along with the Dolk.  Of course she obtained them the same way she took control of Dolk so many years ago, through blunt force and fear. 

As Obi-Wan walked he passed a glass window that gave off his reflection. He stopped and stared at the reflection for a moment not recognizing who he was looking at. He had changed so much that he could not even recognize his own reflection and not just in appearance but also in demeanor and attitude.

 He had certainly changed form the fifteen years old he was when he first was brought to this place. His face showed signs of maturity. His ginger hair had grown out of the traditional Padawan style that he once wore. There was a scar at the corner of his right eye. When Obi-Wan had first been brought here he had talked back to Runihura. In return she backhanded the boy. Unfortunately for Obi-wan she had been wearing a ring and had cut him. 

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the scar. Runihura wouldn't let him have it removed. She had said that it was a reminder of where his place in life was now. It was a reminder all right but not in the way that Runihura wanted it. The scar reminded him of what he had before he came here and what he went through.

**Fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the dark, damp cell. He was chained to the wall by his ankles and wrist, so his movement was limited. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in that cell it seemed like forever. 

He remembered walking back to the temple with Bant and Garen. Then coming across those men who were beating that defenseless person. When the three Padawans confronted the men there had been a fight and the men got the upper hand. Luckily Bant had gotten away to go for help. But she wasn't fast enough. Two of the men were fighting with Garen who seemed to putting up a good fight until one of the men grabbed him by the neck and while holding up against the wall punched him hard several times. One of the men throw a punch at Obi-Wan that was so hard that it drove him to his knees. Then paying no mind to the old saying 'never kick a man when he's down' another man grabbed the back of Obi-Wan's head and brought his knee up to make contact. The blow sent Obi-Wan laying on the ground and dazed. Obi-Wan couldn't think straight after that. He looked over at Garen who was down on the ground unconscious. Obi-Wan himself was about to lose the battle with the blackness that called him. Right before he blacked out he heard one of the men say, "Forget the that other scum let's take this kid. He'll bring in more money anyway. It will be worth that trouble we went through." 

The next thing Obi-Wan knew he was being sold as a slave on some backwater planet in the outer rim. He knew it was the outer rim because slavery was banned in the Republic. 

It was a disgusting site. Around Obi-Wan were others being sold as slaves, most of them children his age or younger, some older men and woman were there as well. There were buyers that would walk by examining them as if they were animals. Some people were talking into com links. Obi-Wan suspected that they were representatives for buyers on other planets. 

The bidding began. First up was a young girl whom Obi-wan guessed was only about 7 or 8. She had short dingy light brown hair and her face was dirty. The cloths she wore were tattered and grubby and she looked extremely frightened. 

Within a matter of minutes the young girl was sold and led off. One of slave handlers pulled Obi-Wan forward and presented him to the people. Obi-Wan had found out from one of the other slaves that because he was force sensitive that he would be worth a lot and would probably be sold right away. The slave had been right. Obi-Wan had been bought faster then the girl before him by one of the buyers from another planet for an outrageous sum of money.  

Next thing Obi-Wan knew he was on a transport to another planet. Whatever planet it was. No one had come except guards giving him a meager amount of food and water. Maybe it was a way of trying to break his spirit. 

Obi-Wan had tried to contact Qui-Gon through the close bond that he and the master shared but something was blocking him. He couldn't tell if it had to do with him being blocked by where he was or if Qui-Gon was shielding. 

Before Obi-Wan had left with his friends, he had noticed how unusual his master had been acting. He seemed preoccupied and agitated. Obi-Wan had thought maybe he had done something to anger his Master but when he told these fears to Bant and Garen they told him not to worry about it and just to give his Master time. 

Suddenly the door to the cell, scraping against the stone floor, light poured into the cell but soon was shadowed by a figure that stood in the doorway. Obi-Wan looked at the figure trying to make out a face but the harsh light obscured it.

"Well what have we here?" The figure said coolly. The figure walked into the cell and Obi-Wan could make out the face of a woman who was middle aged. To tell the truth he didn't expect a woman.  

"I know when people think crime boss the instantly think male." The woman said as though she had read his thoughts. 

"You're a crime boss?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes a crime boss or crime matron, crime diva or whatever else there is but personally I like the term 'yes ma'am'. I'm Runihura and you little Jedi are mine." She said. Obi-Wan said nothing but continued to look up at her. Runihura began to walk around the small space.

 "I used to be like you little Jedi. Devoted to that arrogant council and the Jedi ways. Then my eyes were open and I saw the galaxy for what it really was, a cold cruel and greedy place where it is ever being for themselves." She looked down at Obi-Wan for a response but still got none. So she continued. "You think that you make a difference. But the truth is that no matter how many missions you go on there always be evil. And sooner or later that evil will dominate." That got somewhat of a response out of the boy. Obi-Wan tried not to listen to her questioning his beliefs but it was true. It seemed that for ever mission that him and his master completed successfully there were always ten more to replace the evil. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. What was he doing letting himself be swayed by what this woman said. He looked her in the eye definitely. "You are wrong over all goodness will always come out on top in the end." Runihura smiled at his response. It meant she had hit a nerve. 

"Really and who told that." The woman asked with some amusement. 

"My Master." 

"And who was your master?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The second that Obi-Wan mentioned that name a dark shadow came over Runihura's face. She kneeled down across from Obi-Wan and glared at the boy. Her stare sent a chill down his spine. 

"Well little Jedi your Master won't be coming for you.  You're my Padawan now." That had done it, Obi-Wan spit in her face. Runihura wiped the spit off her cheek and then backhanded Obi-Wan hard across the face. "You'll regret that boy." She said and then got up and left the cell locking it behind her. **

Obi-Wan looked at his reflection on last time. The thoughts of what had occurred in the Hanger came into his mind. Replacing the thoughts of the past. Back at the temple Obi-Wan had never dreamed that his life would turn out like this that he would use the force against another living being and he certainly never imagined he'd turn to the dark side but he had.

There was still a small part of his mind, a small corner that still desperately held onto the light but Obi-wan knew that every day that went by that corner would get smaller and smaller till it no longer existed and then he would be completely lost in the darkness.  


	3. Good and evil

Chapter 3 

Good and evil 

With his injury healed completely Qui-Gon had requested to be put back out in the field immediately. He did not care what he was assigned just as long as he was out there. The Jedi master entered the Council chamber and bowed when he reached the center of the room. Qui-Gon then stood silently waiting for the council to begin. 

"Master Qui-Gon feeling better are you?" Yoda asked his sleepy looking eyes gazing upon the tall Jedi. Qui-Gon nodded his head slightly.

"Yes Master." He replied respectfully. Though he wished that they dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business. Master Windu must have sensed his old friends mood because he spoke up. 

"Qui-Gon the mission that you are to go on is a potentially dangerous one. Are you familiar with the planet Jove?" Mace asked. Qui-Gon drew a blank in his mind on the mention of that planet. 

"No I'm unfamiliar with it." The Jedi master replied. 

"I'm not surprised it's on the outer rim and not part of the republic. But a week ago the senate received an urgent message from the planet requesting help. The planets government lost control some years back by a crime boss named Runihura. The Republic sent spies to investigate. The spies found that the things were as the message had said and they also found an informant. The spies tried to get the informant back to Coruscant but we have not heard from them for three days and are suspecting the worst. We are sending you and Master/Padawan team to pick up where they left off. You'll be leaving immediately." Mace explained. "May the force be with you."   

                                                           *~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan entered Runihura's office and stood in the back of the room. There was a conference of some of top people in Runihura's operation. They were seated at a large table in the middle of the room. To the left of them was a hearth where a small fire blazed and propped up on the wall surrounding the hearth were ancient weapons. A throwing spear, short slashing sword, a broad sword and many more weapons most of which Obi-wan had only seen pictures of and never the actual thing. 

Runihura got up from her seat at the head of the table and walked over to the wall were the weapons were speaking as she did so. "This is all too disappointing Roland. I put my trust in you. Expect you to do a good job and what do you do?" She stopped at one particular weapon, a flacata and took it form it's a place. She turned the weapon in her hand the curved blade reflecting the light in the room. "You gave out important information on me for your own gain " She walked back over to the table passing each person seated there. "Did you not think I would find out?" She stopped at the side of Roland's seat. "You turned your back on me Roland." She said menacingly. "And that is a very bad thing." 

The movement was so fast that even Obi-Wan almost missed it. Runihura had brought the flacata up over her head and then brought the blade down on Roland's right hand. The blade went through the center of the man's hand causing him to cry out in pain and shock. The crime boss pulled the weapon from his hand and brought it to the man's throat only centimeters from slitting it. She stopped pondering whether to just end his miserable life now or have a little fun first. "You don't deserve to die a quick death." She said. "I'm going to make sure that you suffer." She brought the blade away from the man and turned to another being who was seated next to Roland "Take this scum out of my sight." The being nodded and motioned for two others to help him take Roland away.  

Once they had left the room Runihura returned to her seat and took out a cloth to clean the blood from the blade. She then looked up at the others seated around the table and said, "This meeting is over." All but Obi-wan left the office. He began to walk forward but the crime boss did not acknowledge him but continued to clean the weapon in her hand.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan spoke, "You asked for me?" Runihura didn't look up at Obi-Wan until she was finished with the blade. Then once satisfied that it was clean she spoke.

"Yes." She said, "I have a job for you. On the planet Jove the people are getting somewhat rebellious and a few of my sources have reported that they even requested help from the Republic." She sounded amused by that notion when she spoke.  "I would like to take a few men down there and quell the problem." When he was sure that Runihura was finished talking he turned to leave. "Oh and Obi-Wan," She called after him. He stopped but did not bother to turn. "I know I can trust you. You know what will happen other wise. And you don't seem like the one to take the cowards way out." Obi-Wan quickly left the room. 

Runihura smiled as she watched the young man leave. She laughed slightly to herself thinking about how stubborn Obi-wan had been when he first was brought here and How she had told Hondo how anyone could be turned…given the proper motivation. 

** Obi-Wan was taken from the cell he was in and led down a hall. His eyes were so unused to the light from being the dark cell for so long that he kept his head down most of the trip. 

When the guards who had escorted him stopped Obi-Wan looked up. He was in a very large room.  The young Jedi looked around the room. There were many different instruments of torture some things that Obi-Wan recognized like whips but there were also things that Obi-Wan had only seen in his worst dreams, things that only a very demented person would come up with. 

"Ah my Padawan has arrived." Obi-Wan heard Runihura's voice. He turned his gaze to the center of the room where the crime boss stood with another person. Runihura smiled and began to walk forward. "Welcome to the point of no return little Jedi." She turned to the man that she had been standing next to. "This is Arnell Rahn, an associate of mine. He's a scientist and inventor among other thing, a regular renaissance man." Obi-Wan looked over to Arnell, who bowed his head slightly to the boy. Arnell was human with graying black hair that was combed back.

 Then Obi-Wan's gaze moved back to Runihura when he noticed her walking towards him. She Stopped and took her hand and lifted Obi-Wan's chin so that there eye met. "I Like you Obi-Wan. You have massive potential but you use it in the wrong way.  You have been miss lead by the Jedi. They tell you that evil is the one to shun and good the one to embrace when in truth little Jedi good is evil and evil is good." Obi-Wan looked at her with unmovable defiance. A smile came to her face. "See that is the reason you have been brought here because you keep faith in the light which is beyond me."  She let go of his chin and walked back over to Arnell. "You may do what you want with the boy but don't kill him. I invested a lot of money to just dispose of him…yet." She began to leave but not before stopping in front of Obi-Wan once more. " I'm going to make you see that nothing can save you now. So your resistance is a waste of valuable energy." She turned to leave. 

"You won't be staying?" Arnell asked. Runihura stopped and turned. 

"I do love to watch you work Arnell but I have more pressing matters to tend to." Arnell bowed his head slightly in understanding and the crime boss left the room. The man turned to Obi-Wan whom the two guards were still holding.   

"Well young man shall we begin?" He walked over to a side of the room where there were various devices lined up. "We could do the traditional whipping." He mused but then looked at Obi-Wan. "No I think we should do something a bit more special for the Jedi." Arnell walked to the back of the room and motioned for the guards to bring Obi-Wan over there. 

Arnell opened a door and walked into another, smaller room. The guards with Obi-Wan followed a few paces behind. When Obi-Wan entered and looked around a chill ran through him. He thought that the things he saw out in the other room a few minutes ago were bad enough what he saw in here were far worse. "This is were the magic happens." Arnell said as he crossed over to the other side of the room where a wooden desk was. "All my best inventions come out of this room. Most of the ones you see have not even been tried out yet. I've wanted to save them for something special." He looked back over to Obi-Wan. "I think having a Jedi here is special enough. Don't you?" Obi-Wan said nothing but kept him impassive expression. 

Arnell walked over to where there was something covered with sheet. With one swift movement Arnell took the sheet off to reveal what looked like a small chamber. The scientist then motioned for the guards to place the Jedi inside. They took Obi-Wan inside and placed his wrist in two shackles that hung in the middle from the low ceiling. 

Arnell walked back to where there was a console and pressed a button that activated an intercom in the chamber and spoke into it, "You know," Arnell began to speak in a causal tone. "I think for your own well being that you not anger Runihura." The guards made sure the shackles were locked tight and quickly left the chamber closing the door behind them. It was dark inside. 

Arnell continued to speak as he pressed a few other buttons to warm up the machine. "I remember this one time. That one of the soldiers was asked to assassinate Runihura. She had the woman's face burned off. I'm also the doctor here and was told me to keep her alive till she gave the information on who had paid the money.  I kept the woman alive but she still refused to speak." The Machine began to come to life. "Finally Runihura told me to stop treating her. And as soon as I did the pain returned to the woman. She was crying out that she would tell everything till her voice went horse but it was to late and Runihura let her die a very painful death." 

Inside the camber Obi-Wan's heart was beginning to beat at a faster rate and sweat began to form on his brow. _No! _Obi-Wan thought to himself fiercely. He would not let this get to him. He would be brave and face this like a Jedi. _I've been through torture before and I got through that. I can get through this. _

Lights came on inside the chamber and Obi-Wan felt very cold. He looked up and saw that the shackles were attached to some kind of generator. Suddenly the room began to spin starting out slowly and then increasing in speed. Obi-Wan began to waver on his feet. The only things holding him up were the shackles. Besides the nausea he was beginning to feel it wasn't so bad. 

Of course he spoke to soon, as a strong surge of electricity from the shackles shot through his body from head to toe. Obi-wan clenched his teeth determined not to cry out. Another surge and then another shot through him each one seeming stronger then the next as the room began to spin faster and faster. 

After a while the spinning began to slow and the surges of electricity reduced. The guards entered the chamber and unshackled Obi-Wan who was unable to support his own weight and fell to the ground. The guards picked him up and dragged him out of the chamber. 

The Harsh light from the room hurt Obi-Wan's eyes and made his head hurt more then all ready did. He felt as though he would be sick and every inch of him felt like he was on fire. Arnell stepped forward. "If you think that was bad imagine what she will do to you if you keep up your defiance." Arnell said to him and then turned to the guards. "Take him back to his cell." The two men nodded and dragged the Jedi out of the room. 

The physical torture had dragged on for another week. But through it all Obi-Wan remained strong and Runihura was becoming visibly frustrated. The crime boss now sat in her office with her second in command Hondo who was pacing back and forth across the room. 

"That boy has with stand some of our most brutal methods of torture yet we are barely able to get even a whimper out of him." Hondo said as he paced. He then stopped and faced the woman. "This is a waste of time and money." Runihura shook her head sadly at the man.

"Do you have any idea how a Jedi with his power on our side would be a great asset to us?" She asked Hondo who began his pacing again. 

"It's been nearly a month since he was brought here. What if you can't turn him?"

"Oh I will turn him and he will be my greatest victory." Runihura said in a tone that sent chills down Hondo's spin. "Perhaps we need to go for an alternative method of torture."  Hondo's interest perked up and he walked over and sat down in a chair. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" He asked pushing a hand through his short. Runihura smiled. 

"I want him cut off from every attachment he has to the Jedi Order." She pulled out a box that had been on her lap and placed on the table. The crime boss then opened it and turned it around so that Hondo could see what the contents were. 

There were only two things a lightsaber and a small rock. Runihura picked up the rock and rolled it around in her hand. "This is going to be fun." She said with a small laugh. 

Obi-Wan sat in the cell that had been his home for the past month. He was remaining strong even though in the back of his mind he was starting to doubt that he would ever get out of here.  

Obi-Wan's thoughts were broken when the cell door opened scraping loudly on the ground. He let out a frustrated breath. No doubt they would take him to be tortured again. But then he was surprised to see Runihura enter the Cell with two men behind her. 

"I have to admit Little Jedi I am impressed by your will and strength. I have dished out some of my best techniques of torture and you go through them with a solemn attitude."  Runihura's smile faded. "But I am afraid that game must stop. I said that I paid too much money to just do away with you but that does not mean I won't if you waste my time." She motioned to the two guards behind her who rushed in a grabbed Obi-Wan dragging him out of the cell and down the hall. 

Runihura walked a few paces behind them. Obi-Wan had no idea where they were taking him. They were not going the usual route to the torture chamber. 

They took Obi-Wan outside into a courtyard that was located just inside the wall that surrounded the fort. A cold wind was blowing but there were still people out in the yard standing next to big drums that had small fires burning in them. Runihura walked up to one of the drums. Obi-Wan could see a small knife in her right hand and something else caught his eye. It was his lightsaber attached to her betl! Arnell's words cam back to the young Jedi in a rush and a fear crept up him. 

Runihura looked over at obi-wan and smiled. She could feel his fear. The crime boss walked over to Obi-Wan with the knife ready. When she reached the boy's side she picked up the braid that fell over his right should and ran her fingers over it. _NO! _Obi-Wan thought to himself as he realized what she was going to do. 

The Jedi began to struggle against the guard's iron grip trying to get away from the knife but it was a useless attempt. Runihura grabbed the braid firmly and placed the knife behind it. Obi-Wan's body stiffened as in one clean sweep Runihura sliced the braid off. The symbol of Obi-Wan's padawanship that he had done so much to earn was gone in a matter of seconds. 

But Runihura wasn't done yet she wanted him to suffer. She walked over to the drum with fire in it and threw the braid into the blaze. Obi-Wan's anger began to rise but he quickly tapped it down. It would only please her to see him lose control. 

Runihura then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was. It was the River stone that Qui-Gon had given him for his 13th birthday. He remembered how he almost lost his memory and when all hope seemed lost. He noticed that the river stone was warm and gave him the strength to keep going. 

The crime boss placed the rock on a slab and signaled for another one of her minions to bring her a sledgehammer. After a few seconds one was brought to her. She brought it up over her head and then brought it down. There was a loud crack and Obi-Wan felt as though his soul had been broken into a thousands pieces. He dropped his head down and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Then the sadness began to slowly to slip away being replaced with anger. It built up in him and he couldn't control it. 

There was a huge burst of force energy that sent the two guards holding Obi-Wan flying 20 feet across the yard. Obi-Wan used the force then to call his lightsaber to him. The second it slapped into his hand he ignited it. A dark energy began to flow around Obi-Wan. **

Runihura smiled yes anyone could be turned all was needed was the proper motivation. The crime boss then returned to her work. 

                                                                  To be continued…


	4. Whose got my back?

Chapter 4

Whose got my back?

Qui-Gon sat in the pilot's seat of the starship that was taking himself Master Tahl and her apprentice Bant. Figures that the council would send them with him. If not for help then just to torture him. They had been in space travel for two days now and both Tahl and Bant had tried talking to Qui-Gon though it was a waste of breath. The Jedi Master refused to listen to their gentle attempts to help him.  

Now all was silent in the cockpit of the ship. Tahl was seated in the co-pilot's seat. While Bant occupied one of the passenger seats behind them. Tahl could feel through the force that her apprentice was asleep. So with nothing better to do at the moment the blind Master decided to try talking to Qui-Gon once more. Anything was better then the unbearable silence that had set in. 

"Qui-Gon," Tahl began, "you need to move on with your life." Qui-Gon didn't react o the words so Tahl spoke again. "You have to face facts that he's gone grieve and move on." 

"I can't." Qui-Gon said simply not even bothering to look at her but keeping his eyes on the controls in front of him. Tahl was beginning to loose her patience.

"For force sake Qui-Gon! The boy has been gone for 5 years! 5 years! That's long enough to legally declare dead! Why do you continue to torture yourself by believing that he is out there somewhere? You felt his death Qui-Gon you know you did. I know you wanted to see him grow-up and become a knight and take his own padawan. A lot of us did. Obi-Wan was an extraordinary person and would have made a wonderful knight." Qui-Gon didn't like the way she was using past tense. Tahl sat back and took a breath. 

"Are you done?" Qui-Gon asked in a flat tone. Tahl crossed her arms. 

"Yes." 

"Fine. We're coming up on Jove right now." Qui-Gon said 

They landed the ship at one of the landing platforms Qui-Gon expected that they would have trouble but surprisingly no problems arose in fact it seemed like no one even noticed that their arrival. The civilians went on with their business. The Jedi Master was happy that they seemed to attract little attention but something bothered him. 

"Do you feel that?" He asked Tahl after a moment she nodded.

"There is much unrest here and the dark side." Tahl said. The three Jedi began to walk through the streets when they felt a great disturbance in the force. It was pain and fear but where was it coming from? They began to run down the street till they came to where the disturbance was the strongest.  

                                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The crowd scattered as blaster shots sounded. The group of forty led by Obi-Wan had entered the town square. There had been a large crowd gathered listening to a woman preaching on about how their basic freedoms were being taken away by Runihura. Obi-Wan had given them a fair chance to disband but the woman continued to instigate and the crowd turned on the group. So they had no choice but to take a few down. 

Now the crowd had thinned out now since most were on the ground dead or wounded and others had run into the streets to escape the massacre. 

Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd to the woman who had been the start of this riot. She had a blaster in her hand aimed it at Obi-Wan, who easily used the force to throw the weapon from her grasp. The man then backhanded her causing the woman to fall to the ground from the force of his blow. Obi-Wan then called the blaster o him and aimed it at the woman. 

He looked down at her. Even though she knew that there was a good chance that she was going to be killed her eyes still held strength and no fear. He admired her she was fighting for something she believes in and was willing to die for it. Obi-Wan lowered the blaster to his side.

"Get out of here." Obi-Wan said in a low harsh voice. The woman looked at him uncertainly. "Get out of here before I change my mind!" He brought the blaster up again. The woman quickly got to her feet and began to retreat with the others who had survived. Obi-Wan tucked the blaster into his belt and turned to see one of his men, Harlan standing behind him. Harlan was a male human with dirty blond shaggy hair. He was about two years older then Obi-Wan. 

"Why did you let her go?" Harlan demanded. "That little bitch is one of the main problems." Obi-Wan said nothing just walked right past Harlan. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't think just because you can use that force of yours that you are better then the rest of us." Obi-Wan quickly turned around catching Harlan by surprise when he was forced to look in to those turbulent blue/green eyes.

"Quiet Harlan or you'll get the blaster bolt that she didn't!" Harlan stepped back he knew Obi-Wan was serious. Even though Obi-Wan had let that woman go Harlan knew that he would not hesitate to kill you if you gave him good reason to.

Obi-Wan turned around again to walk back to where their transport was but he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a presence one he had not felt in years since Runihura was blocking him. So if he could feel that person it meant they were close. He looked around over the bodies of people past his men who were taking wounded comrades back to the transport and saw them. 

**Obi-Wan stood in attack stance. His anger was overtaking him the weeks of torture and now Runihura had taken away the things most dear to him. That was the crossing of a line. She didn't deserve to live! No one that helped her did!

A few of the crime boss' followers were foolish enough to advance on him and think they could take on a Jedi. Some one came at him with a virbo blade. Obi-Wan easily disarmed the man and drove his lightsaber through the man's chest. Then he pulled the lightsaber from the man's chest and decapitated him before he hit the ground dead.     

The young Jedi continued his rampage killing anyone that got in his way of his goal, Runihura. He didn't care if he was drawing power from the dark side. The galaxy would be a better place with out her in it. 

Once his path was cleared Obi-Wan charged at Runihura. The woman just stood their calmly as Obi-Wan advanced with his deadly blade. Just when he was close enough to strike her, Runihura raised a hand and the force push threw Obi-Wan back even farther then he had sent the two guards. 

The young Jedi's head slammed hard against a wall knocking him unconscious. A few of the people casually walked up to the prone Jedi. They made a crowd around him that parted when Runihura stepped forward. She turned to two men. "Take him Arnell and tell him that he may now add the special security device. I'll be by later on when the little Jedi awakens. The two men carefully picked up Obi-Wan not wanting to wake the Jedi and took him Arnell's lab. 

Obi-Wan awake several hours later. He noticed that he was lying down and tried to get up but found that he was strapped down. He opened his eyes and then quickly looked around. He knew where he was. It was a place that would haunt his dreams at night. Arnell's lab where Obi-Wan had discovered a new meaning of pain form some of the things that he experienced here.  

Obi-Wan tried to remember how he got there in the first place he remembered being taken out into the courtyard and Runihura burning his braid and destroying the rock that Qui-Gon had given him but everything after that was somewhat blurry. Obi-Wan closed his eyes trying harder to remember. 

He could remember the crack that the rock made when it was shattered into millions of pieces. Then it came back to him all he had done in a rage of anger. He had killed in anger. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He had failed. He failed the order, his training and worst of all he had failed his Master. 

"Ah your awake." He heard a voice say. Obi-Wan's blood ran cold when he heard it. It was Runihura. She walked over to Obi-Wan's side. "I must say I was impressed by what you did earlier." Obi-Wan didn't respond. He just turned his head away he was ashamed of what he did. "Now do you believe me when I say no one will save you. Even if the Jedi ever do find you they will not take you back in the order. You killed out of rage. You used the dark side. You are tainted." She said with a satisfied smile. 

Obi-Wan began to pull at the restraints that held him down. He wanted so bad to see her dead. Runihura laughed at his efforts to get free. 

"Now little Jedi killing me will only add to your problems." Obi-Wan gave a bitter laugh.

"Killing you will solve all my problems." 

"I think not little Jedi for you see after you became unconscious I had Arnell inject you with something. It is a very special virus genetically engineered by Arnell himself. It's very deadly and kills extremely fast." 

"Then why am I not dead?" Obi-Wan challenged her. 

"Because what makes this virus so special is that that it responds to my force signature and I am holding it at bay. But if you ever try to run or go behind my back all I have to do is let go…" To emphasize her point Runihura let her hold on Obi-Wan go for a bit. Immediately Obi-Wan's body was over come by convulsions and he began to make a gurgling noise. Runihura stopped the virus and Obi-Wan relaxed. "You see Little Jedi you know the consequences so if you try anything it will be suicide. The cowards way out."** 

Qui-Gon stopped suddenly feeling a familiar presence in the force. They were at the edge of the town square and it was apparent what had caused the disturbance in the force but Tahl could sense that something else was bothering Qui-Gon. 

"What is it Qui-Gon?" She asked trying to reach out and feel what has was feeling. As the two masters stood there Bant thought she heard something from behind them. She turned in time to see a man holding a stun blaster fire at them. 

"Master!" She cried out before the stun blot hit her and she feel to the ground. The man tried to get too more bolts fired at the Jedi masters but Qui-Gon had heard Bant's cry and quickly turned and brought up his lightsaber to deflect the bolts. While he was doing this three more men came up to the other side of them. Tahl took out her own lightsaber and tried to deflect the bolts that the others fired but one got past her.  She bumped against Qui-Gon as the bolt hit her. Sending half the energy to him. The two fell to the ground in a heap. Because they had only received half the bolt between them Qui-Gon and Tahl were still conscious but were unable to move. 

"Hey Kenobi look what we found!" called out one of the men. Qui-Gon gave a start—though he could barely move—at the mention of that name. It couldn't be he must have heard them wrong. His eyes roamed upward to where a figure was approaching. It was Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon could not believe it. After years of searching he had found his padawan but there was something different about him…something dark. His eyes they were colder…harder. 

Obi-Wan looked down at the three prone Jedi. He was completely shocked to see them but he showed no outward signs of it. The man who had shot Bant stepped forward. 

"Some of our spies sent me a message that a transport had arrived and that the ship bared marking that resembled those that left Coruscant with Jedi on board." The man reported. Obi-Wan nodded in approval. 

"Good. Take them to the transport. I'm sure Runihura would want to meet them." Obi-Wan said.

Runihura was once again in her office. Obi-Wan stood at the side of the table silently as the crime boss reprimanded him for his actions on Jove. 

"I'm disappointed in you Obi-Wan for letting that woman go. Killing her would have set a good example to the rest of them not to continue." She let go of her hold Obi-Wan and he began to find it difficult to breath and had to grab the edge of the table to stay standing. Then she stopped the virus from running its course. "But bringing those Jedi back with you made up for your mistake. Don't let it happen again though because next time I will not be so generous." Runihura then took out a com link and sent a message to Hondo to bring the Jedi into the office. Obi-Wan turned to leave but Runihura stopped him. "Stay Obi-Wan I want you to be here for this." 

A few seconds later Hondo entered with the three Jedi held by two guards each. Runihura smiled as they entered. 

"Well if it isn't the great Qui-Gon Jinn." She said sarcastically. Qui-Gon remained stone faced as he spoke.

"Ramla." 

"No it's Runihura now. Ramla is dead. she died the same time her master did." Runihura corrected. 

Bant looked over at Obi-wan who stood there with a stony expression on his face. When she had awakened in the cell Tahl had told her what had happened. When the Calamarian girl had first heard her master say that Obi-Wan was alive she didn't want to believe for fear that it was some kind of dream but the lingering numbness from the stun bolt was all to real for a dream. 

Now as she stood there with two guards holding her arms behind her painfully looking at the boy who had been like a brother to her. Bant's train of thought was cut off as Runihura continued to speak. 

"You remember Qui-Gon don't you? You remember Eshkol. How you left Master Nella there to die." The crime boss said scornfully.  

"There was nothing I could do." Qui-Gon said in his defense trying to make this woman see the truth but they had, had this conversation before many years ago so he doubted that she would see now. 

"Says you. Like I told you Qui-Gon I would avenge my Master. I made the Nata delegates pay for what they did and now I'm going to make you pay for what you didn't do." 

"Was that why you took Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon would occasionally glance at the young man. Obi-Wan didn't even look at him once he just remained there silent and stony. He had grown so much that Qui-Gon hardly recognized him. Runihura laughed.

"Actually Qui-Gon that is just a lucky coincidence." She explained. "You padawan was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Slavers captured him and when I heard that they had a force sensitive for sale, how could I pass that up? " She stood from her seat and began to walk around to the far end of the table. "You really should be thanking you know anyone else would only repress his abilities but I helped them to flourish." 

"With the dark side. You took the light in him and darkened it."

"He turned on his on will and you can't imagine how fun it was to break him."  She looked over to Hondo. "Take the blind one and the fish girl back to their cells and take master jinn to meet Arnell." Runihura said with a smile. 


	5. What would you do?

Chapter 5

What would you do?

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall outside of Bant and Tahl's cell. He had followed the guards who had taken Qui-Gon to Arnell's torture chamber but he didn't stay long. Now he stood silently thinking of all that had past in the last few hours. 

It was such a shock to see Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Bant. Obi-Wan remembered first feeling Qui-Gon's force presence. At first it was a startling feeling then he became to have more of a nostalgia feeling. Then as he turned and saw them the feeling turned to immense shame. Obi-Wan didn't want them to see what he had become in these past five years. 

As he walked over to where they had been laying on the ground after being hit with stun bolts he knew what was expected of him. He couldn't let them go like he had the woman form the riot and he couldn't shot them. That small part in the back of his mind would not allow that. So he picked the less --or greater now that he thought about it—of two evils. Taking them to Runihura. 

Obi-Wan looked down the direction where the torture chamber was. Perhaps bringing them here was crueler then just killing them on sight. Then turning his gaze to the cell door Obi-Wan realized he had some questions on his mind. What were they doing on Jove in the first place? He knew for sure they had not come searching for him. Obi-Wan had given up any hope of ever being found years ago. They must have come searching for those republic spies that Roland had given the information on Runihura to. No chance of finding them alive now. The crime boss had them terminated a few hours after She had found out about Roland's betrayal.  

After a short time Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the cell door. He walked over to the door pressed in the security code and opened the door. It was almost pitch black inside except for the moonlight that shone through a window and the light from the hall. 

As soon as Obi-Wan's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that both Bant and Tahl were chained to the wall. Bant's head was down but after the cell door opened she looked up.

"Obi-Wan!" She said hopefully. Her cry had awoken Tahl who had been asleep. 

"Bant." Obi-Wan said flatly. Bant's excitement dimmed at her friends less then enthusiastic reply. She remembered Master Qui-Gon saying that Runihura had taken the light in Obi-Wan and darkened it. Bant didn't want to believe that for a second but now looking up into Obi-Wan's cold eyes. Bant could feel her heart sinking. 

"Please tell me it's not true Obi, please." Bant pleaded. "Tell me that there is still some light in you." Obi-Wan said nothing for a long moment. "Obi?" Obi-Wan turned and began to head out of the room. 

"What happened to you?" Tahl spoke up. Obi-Wan stopped in the cell door way. "Your not the Obi-Wan we know." The blind Master said. 

"Your right I'm not. The Obi-Wan you know is dead." Obi-Wan said with his back to them but then he looked over his shoulder to Bant. "Satisfied?"  

"Disappointed." Bant replied quietly. Obi-Wan whirled around to face them. 

"Don't try to make me feel guilty!" He said.

"I'm not Obi." A silence filled the room after that and Obi-Wan began to leave again. "Help us Obi." Bant's quiet voice said. 

"I can't do that Bant." 

"What?" Bant asked confused, "Yes you can. Help us escape form here. Come back to the temple with us." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Like it is that easy. Please Bant stop being so naïve." Obi-Wan said his voice becoming hard a tone he had never used speaking to Bant. "I can not go back to the temple. Not after what I have done. I can never have again what I lost." 

"Yes you can. Anything that you did here was not under your free will.  The council would see that." Bant was trying desperately to get Obi-Wan to see her view. But Obi-Wan remained headstrong. _One thing that hadn't changed about him, _Bant though to herself. 

"Oh what a touching reunion." A sarcastic voice said from behind Obi-Wan. The young man turned and saw Runihura standing behind him. " O hate to break this up but I would like to have a word with out guest." Obi-Wan left the room, with out another look back. 

Obi-Wan began to walk down the hall. He wasn't paying attention to where he was heading but when he looked up next he noticed that he stood right in front of Arnell's torture chamber.  

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan pushed open the door and walked in. It was a rare occasion that he entered this room willingly. He walked over to the door at the far end of the room and entered. 

As Obi-Wan entered he saw Qui-Gon on the table strapped down as Obi-Wan had been five years earlier. The young man looked around the smaller room Arnell was nowhere in sight. Obi-Wan walked further into the room. 

The Jedi master didn't seem aware of Obi-Wan's presence and as he stepped closer Obi-Wan saw that the older man was unconscious. Obi-Wan smiled a bit. It was somewhat ironic that his former master was in the same situation that he had been in.  

He began to walk away form his master when he stopped at the doorway and looked back. The small part in the back of his mind was screaming at him. _What are you doing?! Don't leave him there! Remember all the pain that you went through here? Do you want him to go through that?_ Obi-Wan was beginning to think that maybe he should listen but then another voice came. _You went through hours of physical and mental torture why shouldn't others? If you have suffered they should too. _

Obi-Wan gave a start. That logic sounded familiar. Then it hit him. It was why Runihura was the way she was. She believed that since she suffered from the loss of her Master that everyone should be made to suffer. And now Obi-Wan was beginning to think that way. 

Obi-Wan leaned against the doorframe. That was her plan all along! Make him like her. Make him bitter and vengeful. Obi-Wan balled his fists. There was no way in hell he would ever become like her. But what could he do? If he left or tried anything she would kill him. 

He looked over to Qui-Gon, remembered Bant's words to him only a few minutes ago. Should he risk it? Help them but in doing so know that there was a good chance that he wouldn't survive?  And if decided not to could he live with himself?

He thought he heard someone coming. If he was going to do anything he was going to have to decide fast.

Obi-Wan quickly looked around the room. On a metal try by the table where Qui-Gon laid there was a scalpel. It was better then nothing. He quickly grabbed it from the tray and pressed his body against the wall on the right side of the doorway. Eh used the force to shield his presence and waited. 

A few seconds later Arnell entered the room unaware that there was another person in there he walked up to the table where Qui-Gon was and put is hand on the tray appearing to grab something but not being able to find it. 

"Now where did that—" His question was cut off as Obi-wan stepped forward and placed the scalpel blade to Arnell's throat. The man stood here frozen with fear when he felt the cold metal of the blade. 

"I'll give you 10 seconds to come up with a good reason why I should not slit your throat right here." Obi-Wan said coolly. 

"Obi-Wan your making a mistake if—" 

"And you're wasting precious time. 7 seconds." Obi-Wan pressed the scalpel closer to Arnell's throat. The blade pierced his skin and a small trickle of blood ran down Arnell's throat. 

"All right! If you slit my throat you'll never get the cure." Arnell said in a panicked jumble of words but Obi-Wan picked up the initial meaning. 

"What cure?" 

"The one for that virus you're carrying." Arnell said a bit more calmly as Obi-Wan's grasp began to loosen. But then the blade came back up just as quickly as it fell.

"How do I know you are not lying? Why would Runihura have a cure? She knows that I could easily get it out of you." Obi-Wan demanded. 

"Runihura may ruthless but she is also business. She knows she won't be around forever and doesn't want to see all her work go to waste. She needed someone to take over when she was gone. Someone who could run this place with fear like she had." Arnell explained. "She thought that by the time that happened you would be conditioned enough to take over." Obi-Wan's mind was reeling with these new developments. Everything was becoming so clear now. 

"Where is it?" at Obi-Wan's question Arnell tapped his own forehead. 

"All up here. I just need to prepare it." Obi-Wan let the scalpel fall from Arnell's throat. He began to form a plan in his mind. Perhaps he could get Qui-Gon, Bant and Tahl out of here with his life intact. 

"You better not be lying Arnell or it's your life." Obi-Wan warned his voice filled with venom. Then he turned to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I have a few arrangements to make but I will be back in two hours that cure better be ready by then and I want him awake." Obi-Wan said indicating Qui-Gon. Then he hurried out of the room. 

Obi-Wan hurried to the hanger where he knew he would find the person he was looking for. As he entered he was not disappointed. Jet was in her usual spot under the belly of a Transport. Obi-Wan quickly let his gaze go around the room making sure that there was no one in audible range. Once he was certain that they were alone he walked over to the Resi and crouched down at the side of the ship.   

"Jet I need to speak with you." Obi-Wan was trying to be as civil as possible. The means that he had taken to get Arnell to do his biding wouldn't work on Jet. He needed her help and she needed his. Jet slid out from under the ship and looked at him cautiously.

"What?" 

"You want out of here correct?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" She asked suspiciously. She had learned over her years here that no one could be trusted and that people that offered you something usually wanted something in return and the price to pay wasn't worth it.

"I can get you out of here but I need something in return." Obi-Wan said. Jet rolled her eyes her suspicions were correct and she began to go back under the ship. 

"No deal."  She said flatly. Obi-wan stopped her from going back under. "Get your hands off me!" She shouted. 

"Jet I need a ship." 

"You have access to ships why do you need my help?"

"Because it will look suspicious if I prepare a ship and then leave and return." 

"Why would you leave?" 

"Cargo." Obi-Wan was beginning to loose his patience. 

"Then get Dek to load the ship!" Jet was becoming equally frustrated. 

"Look I'm offering you the thing that you want more then anything and you can't lie to me that it isn't because I can till if your lying." Obi-Wan's voice dropped as he continued. "All I need is for you to prepare the ship. You do that and you have a ticket on it to any planet of your choice." Jet stared at him for a long moment. The idea of finally being free of this place of going home to her home plant and her family was like a dream. But the risk of trying something like this was great. Of course anything was better then remaining here till the end of ones life. 

She looked into Obi-Wan's eyes for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw actual emotion behind those cold eyes or maybe it was her imagination.  

"Okay I'll get the ship ready you just be here." She said then Obi-Wan let her return to her work. Obi-Wan stood.

"Thank you." He said barely above a whisper. Jet paused for a moment. Was that boy in danger of becoming a decent person again? She thought ironically. But she didn't dare voice the question but instead just watched as Obi-Wan left the hanger. 

Dek walked out from inside the transport. He had heard the whole exchange between Obi-Wan and Jet. Now all he thought of was how he could use this information to benefit him. 


	6. Retribution

Chapter 6

Retribution

Jet had returned to her work repairing the transport. In a few minutes she would prepare the ship that would take her, Obi-Wan and his "cargo" away from this hell. Suddenly some one grabbed her and violently pulled her form underneath the ship. 

"What the—" The question was cut off as a strong hand wrapped around her neck cutting of her oxygen. Jet tried to struggle but she was trapped in the iron grip. It was becoming difficult to focus as her sight began to go fuzzy. 

"Hello Jet." She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Dek! "Look I'll level with you. I heard you and Kenobi talking and I plan on making use of the information. I have nothing against you Jet. It's Kenobi that needs to be put in his place." Jet's eyes began to role to the back of her back only then did Dek loosen his grasp of her neck. He leaned in closer to her and his thumb began to stroke her cheek. "Nothing will happen to you as long as you play the game." He whispered. Jet forcibly pushed him away from her. 

"You stay the @#$% away from me!" She said. Dek got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

"Fine but don't say I never gave you a chance."  Dek began to leave the hanger seething with anger. But he smiled none the less he would finally be getting some payback. 

**Dek was hanging around the hanger with a few of his friends trading off stories, drinking and doing what they normally did after a good raid. At the moment the group of about six was laughing and having a good time as they taunted one of the new "recruits" who was unloading some cargo. 

Everyone had heard of this new kid, Runihura had bought him from one of the slave auctions that were held on the outer rim planets.

From what Dek had heard the kid had taken out a few of Runihura's people the other day. Apparently he was something special but Dek didn't see it. The kid looked like any other human to him. 

Dek walked over to were the human boy was lugging a heavy box off the transport. Once close enough the Jokian tripped the boy and caused the kid to fall flat on his face. 

The other men that Dek had been talking with burst into uncontrollable laughter. Dek threw them a look and then bent down and grabbed the boy by the neck lifting him up off the ground. 

"You gotta name boy?" Dek asked. The kid struggled against Dek but that only cause the Jokian to tighten his grasp around the boy's neck. "Well?" The boy continued to struggle and with a laugh Dek roughly threw him back to the ground. Then Dek turned to go back over with his friends.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call to him. Dek turned and saw the human boy slowly begin to stand, His hand massaging his neck. "Lets see how you like it." The boy chocked out. Dek laughed at the kid's threat. 

"You want a crack at me?" he asked skeptically. The others in the hanger laughed. They knew that there was no way that some human kid could beat a Jokian at a fistfight.

Dek joined in with the others but his laughing soon ceased when his windpipe closed and he was unable to breath. He looked over to the kid who was standing in front of him calmly as Dek was slowly chocking to death This kid was no normal human

Then suddenly Dek could breath again he continued to look at the boy who now had a look of shock on his face. Like he couldn't believe what ha had just done. After a few seconds the kid quickly left the hanger. Dek relaxed and went back over with his friends. But as soon as he was with them again they began to make jokes about him.

"Looks like the Jokian has lived up to his name. He's a joke." One of them said and the whole group burst into laughter. 

"Guess your all talk Dek if you let some kid make a fool of you." Another said. Dek didn't say anything but his eyes were burning. That @#$% human brat had embarrassed him. **  

Dek continued to walk until he came to Hondo's office, which wasn't to far from where Runihura's was. Dek knocked and a few seconds later Hondo answered the door. 

"What Dek?" Hondo said flatly. 

"I just think that you should be aware that there are those who are planning to take one of the transports and escape tonight." Dek reported. Hondo looked at the Jokian as if he were insane. 

"That's impossible no one would be foolish enough to attempt something like that it's—" 

"It's Kenobi." At that statement Hondo stopped talking. Kenobi seemed like the kind that would try something impossible. He was a man with nothing to loose and that was the most dangerous type of man.  

"If what you are saying is true then we must inform Runihura." Hondo said hurrying back into his office and moving over to the comlink. But Dek stopped him. 

"Why bother Runihura? She has enough on her mind and this is something that we can handle." He explained. 

"We?" 

"Yes we. You get the guards and I'll lead them. Think about what you could get for stopping that all powerful Jedi." Hondo looked thoughtful. Then he looked Dek straight in the eye. 

"All right I'll put out the order."  


	7. Dangerous Game

Chapter 7 

Dangerous Game

Arnell paced the room anxiously. It had already been two hours since Obi-Wan had left. Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the table that ha had been unconscious on earlier. Arnell had explained everything to the Jedi Master as soon as he was clear-headed again. 

"Are you sure he said two hours?" Qui-Gon asked the nervous Arnell who stopped pacing but began to wring his hands. 

"Yes his exact words were 'I will be back in two hours that cure better be ready by then and I want him awake' Your awake, the cure is ready where is he?" Just then the door to the room opened. Arnell froze expecting the worse but only Obi-Wan stepped through the doorway.  Qui-Gon shook his head as Arnell let out a huge sigh of relief. _This man worries too much for his own good,_ The master thought to himself. 

"You got it ready?" Obi-Wan asked not even glancing at Qui-Gon. Arnell took a syringe from a tray and walked over to Obi-Wan. 

"Yes I have it but you're late." Arnell complained. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes took the syringe from Arnell. The young man tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of his tunic, rolled up his right sleeve and tied it around his bicep. He then jabbed the syringe into his arm and injected the contents into his blood stream. When the syringe was empty Obi-Wan rolled his sleeve back down and handed the syringe back to Arnell. 

"This better work." He warned then turned to Qui-Gon. " I was late because it took me longer then I thought it would to get these." Obi-Wan said as he brought out Qui-Gon, Bant and Tahl's lightsabers. 

"Where did you get those?" Arnell asked. 

"Runihura had them mounted on the wall with the rest of her collection." Obi-Wan explained as he handed Qui-Gon his lightsaber. Arnell looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. 

"You took them from her office?! She is surely going to notice that they are gone!" Arnell exclaimed. 

"By then we will be far from here." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh yeah you'll be far from here but not me! And when she notices that they are missing she's gonna know that you took them and that I gave you the antidote!" 

"Then come with us." 

"Are you joking? Do you know what the odds of making out of here alive are?" Obi-Wan was at the end of his fuse and almost with out thinking he punched Arnell square in the jaw sending the man to the ground. Qui-Gon kneeled down and looked over Arnell. He was out cold. The Jedi master looked up at Obi-Wan disapprovingly. Obi-Wan caught the look. 

"Don't look at me like that. I had to do it." Obi-Wan said and then started to the door. He opened it and walked out into the bigger room. Qui-Gon followed a few paces behind. It pained him to see what Obi-Wan had become. 

They made it over to the exit and Obi-Wan opened the door but instead of the empty hallway he expected to find there was the hall filled with guards all armed and ready. He quickly closed the door. There was no way they would win that fight especially in a closed space.  He hesitated a few minutes trying to think of their next move. There were no other doors but there was a window.  

Obi-Wan turned and ran back to the smaller room. He walked past the still unconscious Arnell and over to the other side of the room. The young man lifted up a stool and threw it through the window that shattered into pieces. 

"Come on." Obi-Wan said as he ushered Qui-Gon through the window and onto a ledge. The wind was blowing fiercely and there was a good 30-story drop below them. Qui-Gon began to inch his was over the ledge as Obi-Wan climbed out. 

"Where are we going?" Qui-Gon called over the howling wind. 

"Around the corner there is an over pass we can jump onto that an it's a short drop to the court yard." Obi-Wan called back. Qui-Gon nodded and continued to inch towards the corner. 

Out if the corner of his eyes Obi-Wan saw the glint of a red blaster bolt fly by. He looked back and saw one of the guards leaning out the window firing at them. 

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan muttered to himself. He turned to Qui-Gon. "Keep going!" He called then pulled out his blaster and began returning fire to the guard. A bolt pierced Obi-Wan's right shoulder causing him to drop the blaster that flew to the rocky ground below them. 

Obi-Wan pulled out one of the two lightsabers he was carrying and activated it. He deflected the bolts using his good arm One of the bolts he deflected it the guard in the chest, killing him instantly. The body fell out the window and over the ledge. Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn't even known he been holding and turned his attention back to walking on the ledge. The guard was gone but there was a good chance there would be more.  

They made it around the corner and onto the over pass without another incident. They looked over the side and counted about 20 guards. Qui-Gon looked over to Obi-Wan. The younger man's shoulder was bleeding profusely. 

"You sure you can handle this?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan looked over to him. 

"I can hold my own Master Qui-Gon." He said coldly. Qui-Gon nodded and took out his lightsaber. 

Together Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped down to the courtyard catching the guards by surprise. Obi-Wan, with lightsaber flashing through the air attacked brutally, slashing and jabbing his attackers. Qui-Gon held back not administering any killing blows. 

One guard came at Qui-Gon from behind. Obi-Wan saw this and threw his lightsaber with such accuracy it drove into the man's chest. Obi-Wan used the force to call the weapon back into his hand and continued the fight until all their opponents were no more.  

As he battle raged on Obi-Wan began to realize that reinforcements would come soon. If they didn't get Tahl and Bant now there was no way any of them would get out of here alive. 

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan called over the fighting. "You go get Tahl and Bant! I'll hold these guys off." Qui-Gon hesitated. He wasn't sure if his padawan could keep fighting. 

Obi-Wan looked back at his master-_former master_ he reminded himself harshly, he saw the hesitance in the older man's face. He couldn't understand why though. There was no chance that he would be allowed back into the order. If he stayed behind and held off the guards even long enough for Qui-Gon to get Tahl and Bant to the transport and get out of here at least his life wouldn't be a complete waste. "Qui-Gon, go!" Obi-Wan shouted then turned his attention back to the fight. 

Reluctantly Qui-Gon left the battle but before he disappeared around one of the corridors he took one final look back at Obi-Wan. He wasn't completely aware of what Obi-Wan had been through during his time here. The bond that the two shared was closed off on Obi-Wan's end. But he learned a bit from his experience with Arnell and the Jedi master knew how sadistic Runihura could be and judging from Obi-Wan's behavior he believed that there was no hope left for him. 

Qui-Gon wanted to tell Obi-Wan that he was wrong. That there was always hope even in the darkest situations, but how could he help Obi-Wan walk from the darkness that he was lost in if the boy was closed off to him. The Jedi master made a vow then and there that he would find a way to help Obi-Wan. Then he disappeared around a corridor following Tahl and Bant's force signature to help him find them. 

Obi-Wan decided to dash off in the opposite direction that Qui-Gon had gone. That way he could distract the guards into following him. He ran into a set of corridors on the lower levels of the fortress that were more like a maze. 

Some of the guards found their way to him and attacked the injured man with all the courage and might they could muster.  

There were four of them two with blasters and two with virbo blades. The two with blasters stood back a safe distance from Obi-Wan and his swinging lightsaber. While the other two with Virbo blades had to attack him head on. 

The two with virbo blades came at Obi-Wan, on from behind and the other from the side. Obi-wan whirled around the cut down the man attacking him from behind. Then kicked out his foot and hit the one coming from the side in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. As the man staggered backwards Obi-Wan took the opportunity and drove the lightsaber through the man. 

A blaster bolt wiped past his ear and Obi-Wan turned to deal with two guards with blasters.  It was somewhat odd having to use only one arm with the lightsaber. Obi-Wan was trained mostly with maneuvers that required both hands and he had not held a lightsaber in five years but it was coming back to him. It like riding a speeder bike, you never forget. 

One of the bolts deflected off the lightsaber and went back to the man who fired it. Obi-Wan stood ready to take on the second gunman but the man looked over obi-wan and then down at his fallen comrade and thought best of it. He ran out of the small space they had been fighting in. 

Obi-Wan deactivated the lightsaber and let his hand fall to his side. The young man swayed a bit on his feet. He was losing a lot of blood and this entire running around was not helping his condition. Suddenly he felt the muzzle of a blaster pressed against his back. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Hello Dek." Obi-Wan said flatly. 

                                                              ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon went through the narrow corridors till he came to the door where the force signatures where the strongest. He used his lightsaber to cut through the lock and open the door. 

Inside the cell it was small and dark. Qui-Gon used the illumination form his lightsaber to see. He saw Tahl and Bant both with their heads down either sleeping or worse. The Jedi master quickly went over to then and knelt down next to Tahl. 

"Tahl." Qui-Gon whispered. After a few seconds when she didn't respond he whispered her name again. This time she came awake and looked up at him. Her face was bruised and blooded. Qui-Gon could feel the anger fill him. Runihura had caused so much pain to the people he cared about.  

"Qui-Gon?" Tahl asked almost not believing it was him. Qui-Gon nodded and then took his lightsaber and cut the chains that held her too the wall. Qui-Gon then moved over to Bant who was in the same condition as her master. 

"How did you get out?" Tahl asked as she went over to her apprentice to help the young Calamarian woman. 

"Obi-Wan helped me." Qui-Gon said. Both Tahl and Bant looked up at him shocked. After his blunt refusal to help them it was hard for them to believe that he would turn around an actually assist them. 

"Where's Runihura?" Qui-Gon asked them. 

"Her com link went off a few minutes ago so she left." Tahl explained. 

"Good that should give us enough time to get to the waiting ship." Qui-Gon said as he went to the door and looked down the corridor to male sure no one was coming. 

That's when they all felt it. A swell of dark energy began to swirl around in the force. The three Jedi looked at one another. They knew where that dark energy was coming from and they knew that if they didn't get to the source fast something very wrong would happen.


	8. The way back

Chapter 8

The Way Back

Obi-Wan stood perfectly still with the exception of his slight wavering. The muzzle was pressed deeper into the young man's back. Dek was savoring this moment. He finally had Kenobi in a situation that he couldn't get out of—not in his condition anyway. 

"Well, well look to where all this has led us. Such a shame for it to end this way." Dek mocked. 

"Yes it will just prove how much of a coward you truly are by shooting a man in the back, Dek."  Obi-Wan replied. "And what of Runihura what will she say when she finds out that you killed me?" 

"I'm sure she'll be angry that I didn't let her finish you off. She most likely had her most malevolent means of torture saved for just an occasion." Dek paused for a moment as if considering something. "You know you really should be thanking me that you don't have to find out what She had in mind. I'll let you die with little suffering." 

"You're a true mercenary Dek." 

"I do my best." Dek said then his finger tightened on the trigger. Obi-Wan heard the sound of the blaster bolt emitting from the muzzle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon hurried and took Bant and Tahl to the Ship where Jet waited. The two were weak and injured and Qui-Gon didn't know what he would face when he found Obi-Wan but the Jedi Master knew he didn't want to endanger Tahl and Bant any further and that way they had a chance to leave if he didn't make it back, which he wasn't without Obi-Wan. 

Jet had questioned Qui-Gon when she saw him coming with the two other Jedi. She had an idea that Kenobi's cargo wasn't run of the mill but she didn't think he as crazy enough to try and smuggle prisoners out! 

"Where's Kenobi?" She asked the tall Jedi as he helped the blind one and the fish girl into the ship. 

"I have to go back for him." Qui-Gon said hurriedly. He then turned to the woman. "If I am not back in ten minutes leave without me." With that said Qui-Gon turned and ran back to the courtyard where he had last seen Obi-Wan. Leaving Jet staring after him. 

The tall Jedi came to the courtyard it was empty except for the bodies of the guards whom Obi-Wan had taken out. The Jedi master tried to search for his padawan through the force but the boy was still closed off to him. 

The feeling of urgency welled up in him again. He had to find Obi-Wan before it was too late.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~

He had heard the shot but felt no pain. Judging from where the muzzle was positioned in his back this it would have been impossible for him to feel no pain. Then he heard a soft thump from behind him. 

Obi-Wan turned cautiously and say Dek on the ground, dead. The young man looked up and saw Runihura standing a few meters away. There was a blaster in one hand and a lightsaber in the other. She looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled. 

"Poor Dek he never saw it coming." She laughed slightly. "He actually believed that I didn't know of his master plan." She threw the blaster down next to Dek's body. And began to walk forward speaking as she did so. "He should have known by now that I am omnipotent. I know all and see all." 

"If you know all. Why have I gotten this far?" Obi-Wan challenged. 

"I wanted to see if you would come to your senses. I put a lot of blood and sweat into making you what you are today and now you turn your back on me and help my enemies. I should give you a long and painful death but I think it would be more fun for me to kill you myself." She ignited her lightsaber. The lavender blade glowed brightly. Obi-Wan just stood there his gaze was becoming fuzzy. "Come on Obi-Wan. You wanted so much to cut me down all those years ago. Now is your chance." Runihura prompted with a wicked grin. 

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath and raised his lightsaber ready to fight. Runihura lunged toward the injured young man. Obi-Wan blocked her blow with his own lightsaber and then whirled to the left away from her. During this Runihura brought the blade of her lightsaber down and as Obi-Wan turned the blade cut into his side. It wasn't a deep cut; Runihura was just playing with him now. Once she became bored with the game she would administers the killing blow. 

The crime boss smiled at Obi-Wan as the boy now stood further away bleeding and breathing heavily. Obi-Wan was outraged by her smug arrogance. He felt his rage fill him, taking control. All those years of pain and suffering she had caused not only to him but also to anyone and everyone who got in her way. 

Obi-Wan was suddenly filled with a burst of energy and he attacked Runihura with everything he had. The crime boss was caught off guard by Obi-Wan's sudden viscous attack. The young man took advantage of this--as she had taught him take every advantage you can--and managed to back Runihura in to a corner. He roped down and kicked Runihura's feet from under her. She crashed to the ground, her lightsaber flying from her grasp and landing a few feet away. 

He now stood over her his was lightsaber raised, to administer the final blow. Obi-Wan stood there taking in the scene. As he did the anger in him began to drain and his rational thinking returned. 

"Well aren't you going to do away with me?" Runihura asked still maintaining her aloof attitude. Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber and shook his head. 

"No, that would make me like you and I refuse to be you." Obi-Wan said and then turned to leave hoping that he could make it to the transport before Qui-Gon told Jet to leave. 

"Very noble little Jedi." Runihura said as she called on the force and retrieved her lightsaber. "Noble but stupid." She lunged towards Obi-Wan who still had his back turned. At the last possible second Obi-Wan turned blocked her oncoming blow and used his body weight to push her away. Far enough to bring his blade down and close enough to drive it through her midsection. 

It was as if time stopped then. It dragged on forever as Obi-Wan saw the look of utter shock and pain come over Runihura's face. And maybe it was just his imagination or the light-headedness he was feeling but in her eyes he saw regret. 

Her body then slumped to the ground. Obi-Wan staggered back until he hit the wall and slide down to the ground. He could feel Runihura's presence leaving his mind. A smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. He was free. A few tears ran down his cheek. 

Then another presence entered his mind. But he didn't try to shut the person out. He was too exhausted to begin with but also he knew who it was. It was Qui-Gon. 

A few seconds later Qui-Gon entered the room; he stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the scene before him. Runihura and Dek lying dead on the ground and Obi-Wan sitting against the wall breathing heavily and looking as though he were about to go to sleep. 

Qui-Gon passed the two other bodies and went over to Obi-Wan. He kneeled down next to the younger man. Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Qui-Gon the smile still on his face. 

"I'm free." He said his voice barely above a whisper. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.  Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tired." He mumbled as his eyes began to close. The same feeling Qui-Gon had was returning, with vengeance.

"Obi-Wan, Stay with me!" Qui-Gon said firmly. Obi-Wan opened his eyes as far as he could and shook his head. 

"Go." He said. "Just go. It's better this way." Qui-Gon would not accept this. 

"No Obi-Wan it's not!" Qui-Gon wanted to tell Obi-wan everything that he had thought of earlier but now when he was faced in the actual situation the words were gone. Obi-Wan's eyes began to close again. "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon called hoping to rouse the young man but Obi-Wan didn't awaken. "Obi-Wan!" 

They made it back to the temple in three days. During the entire trip Obi-Wan had remained unconscious. Jet was at the controls of the ship while Tahl and Bant rested which left Qui-Gon alone to tend to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was using the force to keep a hold on Obi-Wan's life force, which seemed to slip a bit through his fingers every so often the longer it took them to reach Coruscant. Once they arrived a team of healers had been ready to take Obi-Wan. 

Now Qui-Gon sat in the waiting room beside him was Tahl and Bant anxiously was pacing the room. Qui-Gon was leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees and fisted hands against his mouth, staring into nothingness. Tahl placed her arm around him in a comforting gesture. 

"He'll be alright Qui-Gon you made sure of that." She spoke softly. Qui-Gon continued to stare into nothingness but spoke. 

"It's like a dream." He said. "I've been searching for five years and now I found him but I can't believe that everything is okay." 

"That's because it's not. He still has a lot of healing to do." A silence filled the room again and they waited and waited and waited. Then one of the healers came into the waiting room. Qui-Gon immediately went to his feet and approached the healer. He opened his mouth to ask the obvious question but the healer cut him off. 

"He is okay Qui-Gon." She said. "There was a lot of blood loss but we've worked on him and he will be okay. He's in the Bacta tank right now when he is done there we will take him to a room. All he'll need after that is rest."  Qui-Gon smiled in relief and thanked the healer who then returned to her work. 

"Come on Qui-Gon. You need rest." Tahl said as she led him out of the waiting room. 

Prologue

It is time

Seven days later they all stood on the Jedi temple landing platform. Saying good-bye as Obi-Wan prepared to take Jet back to her home world and then Obi-Wan was off to search for himself. The young man had decided that he couldn't heal properly in the Temple. Not with the questioning eyes of the others and there was the fact that he wasn't the same as when he had left here. 

Qui-Gon didn't like the idea of Obi-Wan leaving just when he had found his padawan again but it was Obi-Wan's decision and Qui-Gon respected that. 

"Come on Kenobi. I ain't got all the time in the universe." Jet said as she waited for Obi-Wan finish saying goodbye to everyone. Obi-Wan ignored her comment and turned to the three Jedi who stood in front of him. 

"Do you know where you will be heading?" Tahl asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"After I drop off Jet the galaxy is the limit." He replied. 

"Well were ever your journey may lead you let this pray be your guide: though it may take you so far away always remember who you are and who are the ones who love you." Tahl said reciting a common farewell from her culture. Obi-Wan smiled. 

"I will." He said and bowed slightly, some old habits die-hard. Tahl and Bant moved away a bit as Obi-Wan faced Qui-Gon. The two just stood there neither knowing exactly what to say.

"While I was in the healer's ward, Bant told me that you had been searching for me all these years." Obi-Wan began. "Thank you for not giving up on me." 

"I would never give up on you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said then offered his hand to Obi-Wan. The younger man accepted it and then Qui-Gon pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan remained rigid at first not really used to being hugged but he soon relaxed and returned the hug. The two then separated and Obi-Wan began to walk towards the ship were and impatient Jet waited. The two boarded the ship and the engines started. Qui-Gon then watched with a heavy heart as the ship took off.

-Lost in the darkness silence surrounds you  Once there was morning now endless night 

_If I could reach I'd guide you and teach you_

_To walk from the darkness back into the light-_

_                        -_Lost in the Darkness 

                         by Frank Wildhorn & Leslie Bricus


End file.
